Eyes on Rinoa
by QuistisTrepe1402
Summary: A quickly written Squinoa. This story is about Squall's thoughts on Rinoa through out the game. Ending game Spoilers. Please R & R !


****

Eyes On Rinoa

By: QuistisTrepe1402

Disclaimer: I don't own "Naked" by Avril. Or any of the characters from Final Fantasy VIII. 

( _I wake up in the morning. Put on my face. The one that's gonna get me through another day. Doesn't really matter, how I feel inside. This life is like a game sometimes…. Then you came around me. The walls just disappeared. Nothing to surround me, keep me from my fears. I'm unprotected. See how I've opened up inside, you've made me trust._) 

Squall was standing in a corner, sulking. The day he had become a SeeD. He was happy he made it in, but he would rather be in his dorm than here, 'celebrating'. Squall looked up into the sky. He saw a shooting star, and watched it for a moment. Glancing back down, he saw the most beautiful angel. She was standing on the dance floor alone, looking back at him. Suddenly, she held up one finger. 'One Dance?' it seemed to say. Her beauty mesmerized him as she walked over to him. 

"Dance with me?" She asked. His voice seemed to not be working. 

"Oh, I see. You'll only dance with someone you like." 

( _I've never felt like this before. I'm naked around you. Does it show? You see right through me, and I can't hide. I'm naked around you. And it feels so right._)

She placed her finger to her lips. She looked like she was deep in thought. "Okay then. You-are-going-to-like-me. You-are-going-to-like-me." The beautiful girl said in a chanting voice. Her seeming innocence, and beauty. The way she handled herself. Squall was already mesmerized. 

"Did it work?" Oh, heavens yes. He already liked her. She grabbed his hand and dragged him out onto the dance floor. Squall was nervous. He couldn't dance. The mysterious girl led him into a waltz. He stumbled and tried to pull away, Yet she didn't let him run off. They started again. He was really getting the hang of it. He learned quickly. Suddenly they bumped into another couple. The mysterious girl stuck out her tongue, as if to tell them off for ruining their moment. Squall almost laughed at her. They once again began to dance. This time he grew more comfortable and danced perfectly with the stranger. Fireworks went off. They stopped dancing to look at them. She looked over Squall's shoulder and saw someone she knew. She patted his hand, and left him standing there. "I didn't even get her name." He thought. 

( _Trying to remember why I was afraid. To be myself and let the covers fall away. Guess I've never had someone like you to help me fit in my skin._) 

Later, the two met in Timber. He finally learned her name. Rinoa Heartilly. What a beautiful name. She was always trying to open him up, to get to know him. Squall would never open himself up to anyone. Not since 'Sis' left him at the orphanage. He wouldn't let himself get hurt. Couldn't lose another one he loved. But after they fought Sorceress Edea, Rinoa went into a coma. Squall couldn't believe it. He begged and pleaded with her. Just to hear her voice one more time. To see her beautiful brown eyes. It was almost more than he could bear. To see her so pale. It looked as though she was already gone from this world. He traveled to Esthar and into space to find a cure for her. Then, In space, Rinoa became possessed by Ultimacia, an evil sorceress from the future. He gave no second thoughts as he jumped into space to space to save her.

On the way back to Earth in the Ragnarock, she was so scared. They were going to take her away from him to 'seal' her newly-found sorceress powers. Squall just held her and promised her that he would do anything to save her. 

( _I've never felt like this before. I'm naked around you, does it show? You see right through me, and I can't hide. I'm naked around you and it feels so right._ )

They landed and she tried to give back his ring. "No, you keep it." He replied. After she left with the men who were going to seal her, he was scared. It wasn't until Quistis knocked some sense into him that he knew. He just knew he couldn't let her go. Squall ran into the lab. He was so frustrated when he found they'd already sealed her. He couldn't save her. So he cut the wires with his gunblade. As if in a dream, she came out of the white mist. He caught her and held her like there was no tomorrow. It was then he knew that he couldn't live his life without her. She'd gotten under his skin and changed him. For the better. 

After Squall, Rinoa, Selphie, Irvine, Zell and Quistis had defeated Ultimacia and saved the world, There was a huge party. 

Squall and Rinoa were standing out on the balcony by the dance hall, where everyone was inside partying. She looked out into the ocean. Squall was watching her. He loved her. There was no denying it. He loved the way the sea breeze blew her raven hair. He loved everything about her. She pointed up to the sky as a shooting star passed overhead. He smiled, for the first time in years. It was their symbol. Their sign. The same shooting star that had brought them together that night long ago on the dance floor. He threw out all reason, pulled her close and kissed her for the very first time. Rinoa had definitely opened him up. He actually felt good in his skin now that he had his angel. Yet somehow, he still felt naked around her. Like he couldn't hide who he truly was. He couldn't hide beneath the scowling face and "…whatever's.". Rinoa was his Angel, his savior. 

( _I'm naked. Oh..oh. yeah. Does it show? Yeah! I'm naked. Oh. Oh. Yeah-yeah-yeah. Oh. Oh. I'm naked around you. Does it show? I'm so naked around you. And I can't hide. You're gonna. You're gonna see right through. See right through me. I'm naked around you. Oh yeah. Yeah. I'm so naked around you. And I cant hide. You're gonna see right through baby._ )

A/N: This song just seemed to fit with Squall so right. Rinoa opened him up and she saw through the wall of ice he put up around his heart. Sorry if it sucks. I think it's really good actually. Please read and Review. I'd appreciate it! 

~*~QuistisTrepe1402~*~


End file.
